


Getting Home: The war... it’s over (and I’m coming to you)

by Moonztrash321



Series: Getting Home [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugo cares more then he lets on, Bakugo has feelings, End of War, Everyone is Badass, F/M, Hinata is so strong, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, There’s not much to say here, and kiba, depictions of war, i love team 8, neji is a good brother, so is shino, taking care of each other, team 8 is team gr8, very little mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonztrash321/pseuds/Moonztrash321
Summary: Part 3 of the Getting Home series. The end of the war and they go back to their mates. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Hyuuga Hinata, Kirishima Eijirou/Aburame Shino, Midoriya Izuku/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Getting Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Getting Home: The war... it’s over (and I’m coming to you)

Izuku cried for days after, his hair was a mess, his face was stained with tears and he was an overall wreck. Kiba was in a war. A goddamn war in another dimension and there’s a good chance he’d die. Kiba JUST turned 16 he couldn’t die, he was a kid. 

Izuku sniffled and rested his head on the cool countertop of the kitchen, Aizawa wasn’t allowing anyone alone. He wanted to scream til his heart burst in his chest, Izuku knew it wasn’t him fighting but he couldn’t help it. His eyes never left his mate mark for to long and the boy always rubbed it in firm circles, hoping Kiba would feel it. Of all the worst possible things to ever happen, this took the damn cake right next to them actually dying. A. Fucking. War. 

Kirishima was the same as solem tears made his red eyes bright. Shino couldn’t die, he fucking couldn’t, he had to his mate wasn’t weak. He had to, Kirishima laid against his friends and pressed into his mark, Shino had to feel him. Shino had to understand.. that he had to come back. He had to.. right? Kirishima shook his head, his bright red hair spilling around his face with it, Shino was at risk he had to be strong. 

Bakugo was less moody but he was more adverse to anything that wasn’t training, he also stuck to Izuku and Kirishima when he could. It was hard for him as well, everyone could see how he always touched his mark. Everyone hoped they were ok. 

Hinata sliced through another zestu with her kunai and kicked him in the chest. The force of her chakra killed him as he broke through a tree, the girl almost yelled as Neji appeared behind her and killed another zetsu in the nick of time. That was way to close.. she was getting tired and fast. 

The enemies seemed like it was truly never ending. One after ten more then a hundred more. A endless stream of zetsu. “Hinata- sama! Keep your head on, he was to close,” Neji scolded and kept his back to her, the man scanned the area before continuing to speak. 

“Be careful out here Hinata-sam-“

“Just call me Hinata, here we aren’t like that” Hinata interrupted and pulled out her bow and nailed three zetsus in the head, killing them. 

“You’re right Hinata- neesan. Let’s make it out, after all you have people waiting on you. I imagine Sir Semimaru is a wreck?” Hinata let out a laugh and let loose three more arrows, all hit their intended targets. 

“He trusts me, Semimaru only told me to come back,” Hinata laughed and scanned the area once more before pulling Neji over. “Let’s try to get water, we can take turns on watch”

Neji nodded and they sat by a stream, he quickly drank multiple gulps and switched out with Hinata. For now, they had each other and that was enough. 

Hinata whispered in the water “Katsuki- kun, I’m coming to you my friend,” Hinata drank her share of water. It was alright for now. She could protect those around her. Letting loose four arrows as she nailed all her targets.. she would protect them. 

Shino slumped against a tree and hummed when a mist ninja passed him a flask of water. “Drink it all, I had my share,” he motioned to the water and Shino didn’t hesitate to down it. He swiped his hand over his sweaty forehead and tossed the flask back. 

“You ok?” The mist ninja squatted next to him and faced front, guarding him. 

“I am fine, tired, but fine,” the mist ninja laughed and reached back to pat Shino’s arm. 

“Believe me dude, we all are,” Shino stood up and went in front of the mist ninja. He put up a perimeter around them with his bugs and motioned for him to rest. 

“Rest a little, I’ll keep watch,” the ninja groaned in happiness and laid back with a huff. Shino dutifully watched over him and let a few more ninja in the perimeter so they could also rest. Fighting for hours on end took a toll on people and Shino felt well enough for a couple more hours. They could sleep, he’d protect them. 

Kiba sliced through another zetsu and then barrelled through another with Akamaru. ‘Shit, it’s never ending over here. I hope Shino and Hinata got it better’. He growled loudly, alerting multiple shinobi of the incoming wave of zetsu. One casualty, thank goodness for that small thing. It was like they were multiplying after every new wave of the bastards. With every new wave came more casualties and every time Kiba grew more and more nervous seeing a dead body grow cold as his feet. No time to mourn the life that shinobi had— only time to kill another zetsu and lay it next to the dead. 

Kiba shook his head. He already had a brush with death, early in the game with the sound four. Now wasn’t the time to loose any focus. Now was time to use everything he had, and fight. 

The war went on and their mates and loved ones who weren’t on the battle field drifted from their minds. Hinata’s came rushing back at full force when her father slammed Neji out the way and took the hit for him. 

She wasn’t... in tears.. her eyes were dry. Her father didn’t even look at her... he called Neji his true first born.. it didn’t hurt. Hinata was- she was- it was ok. Her sperm donor died with his son next to him, Hinata was happy he got see his son. In the end Hiashi and Hizashi looked the same in their final moments of life. Content with the outcome and as the daughter of Hiashi.. what more could she ask for. Her father was at peace and he’d be seeing the love of his life soon. 

The heading home was easy, the dead were piled up in a hole and ones with special attributes were dismembered, and had their eyes, hearts, lungs(depending on the jutsu), hands and tongues removed and burned separately. It was a hard process but it had to happen, to keep their living family members alive at least. 

Many dropped in the way home in exhaustion and they were dragged right back up and into the holds of people who could push on. Hinata never get closer to strangers then she did now. Everyone standing here, and around her were her friends and each and everyone of them were happy that she’d made it. They didn’t know her but they were happy, she could feel it buzz under her skin. 

The next thing she did.. it was justified. Hinata put the guy on her back to someone else and sprinted to her Hokage and fell in step behind her, careful of her boundaries. Tsunade’s lips quirked up in a half smirk when Shino and Kiba pulled up next to her in their dirty glory. Hinata could’ve fainted in happiness, they made it and that’s al she could ask. 

“Squad 8,” her half smirk turned into one of teeth as pretty pink lips made the smile. “Go to them, you have a week. We need you here to build back the village. After that you may have a month with them, but after it’s a lot of work for you guys. Missing Nin need to be caught and killed after all.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama,” they yelled out. The three were tempted to hug her like they would in her office... they weren’t in the office, they were walking home. Wasn’t time yet. Without a further doubt, they grabbed onto their summons with the faint command to ‘follow the Hokage and guard her’ and switched into their mates world. 

The strain it had on their chakra would’ve been enough to make them pass out, not yet thought. They had to see their mates... they had to. The happy shrieks of their mates and classmates sent warmth over them. 

Shino swayed on his feet and dropped to his knees, panting, the strain made him weak. Kiba and Akamaru dropped as well with Hinata right behind them. Hinata hissed as the bruises, burns, blisters and cuts on her hands hit the rough carpet of the floor. She lightly apologized for getting dirt and blood the students carpet and the students finally crowed them. 

The squad could feel themselves be lifted and stripped of most outer layers of clothing. All that was left were the mesh covering and standard pants, all their shoes had been taken. Kirishima held Shino in his arms and brushed over his mates dirty face, he was alive and that’s all that mattered right then and there. 

Bakugo checked over Hinata with careful hands and growled at every bruise, cut and blister that littered her body. Izuku had Akamaru’s head in his lap and leaned over so he was making sure Kiba was ok and kissed his dirty cheek. Poor kids. Aizawa snapped the kids out their stupors and reigned in the chaotic mass. 

“I know these next few steps might make you guys uncomfortable but we have to clean them up. Two to each kid and three to Akamaru— please don’t drop any of them— and get them to the bathrooms,” with that the kids were scrambling. Just as Aizawa said they carried the kids upstairs to the bathroom and then the man spoke up again. 

“I’m going to leave for the rest of this. Girls, clean Hinata up, bathe her properly please. I’m 100 percent sure she hasn’t had a proper shower since that war started. Guys, same for Kiba and Shino, be careful with Shino, his bugs may just react to someone touching their host. Be very gentle with him. Anyone with a fluffy dog at home please clean up Akamaru.” Aizawa left and called Nedzu to let the man know what’s going on. 

The girls cleaned Hinata ignoring the many bruises on her skin. Mina cleaned between her legs, keeping the touch purely professional— as professional as a teenager could be— and her breasts as well. The girls almost gagged seeing the dirt wiped from her skin. The blood that caked her arms and legs was also disgusting. The wounds weren’t to bad but it was still fucking disgusting. 

“Bakugo is going to loose his shit when he sees this scar,” Ochako ran her hand over the wound that went from under her breasts to her hips horizontally. 

“Yeah? Just that scar?” Momo grumbled clearly upset at the amount of cuts that littered the milky skin. 

The girls almost laughed at it.. nothing was funny but that sentence from momo made it funnier then it had any right to be. 

Bakugo was already loosing his shit... sort of. Looking at the scars that painted Kiba like a horrible picture made his blood boil. Shino didn’t have much slices, he had a lot of burns and bloody bruises. One part of Shino, a patch of skin on his forearm was almost white. Kirishima kept smoothing his fingers over it and Bakugo punched him for it. 

“Don’t touch that! You have no idea what poison, or bomb caused that shit!” Bakugo growled and soaked it in the soapy water and glared at the boys daring them to touch it. “The only one who should touch any shit like that is Dark Shadow. Fucking idiots!” He growled it and they all looked properly vowed and were more careful about the things they actually touched on the others’ bodies

Shino stirred in the bath and immediately his hand flew to his thigh, checking for a holster that wasn’t there. Kirishima cupped his cheek and the boy calmed down, his honey colored eyes flickered around the room, they locked onto Kiba and Akamaru before softening. 

“So we made it?”

“You did my love. You did my love,” Kirishima hummed and pressed small kisses to Shino’s cheeks. The bathes finished and the students huddled the newly clean students in blankets in the living room. 

Bakugo was glued to Hinata’s side and pressed small kisses to cheek to which she giggled. As much as friends as they were, Hinata was careful of the things she allowed Bakugo to do. She let him do as he pleased for now, she did just finish a war. 

Izuku had most of Kiba huddled in his strong lap. Despite being shorter then Kiba, he had much more muscle packed into him. The dog nin had no issue enjoying the pampering and Izuku held him close. Kirishima also had Shino cuddled in his arms as they watched an adventure movie. 

“Are you four ok?” Tsu spoke up and Ojiro paused the movie. 

“We are. My um.. my father died in the war, he wasn’t much of a father more then a drill sergeant and abuser. Still stings a bit though. Just a little,” Hinata sniffed but her eyes stayed dry. 

“Hiashi-sama?” Kiba exclaimed. Hinata nodded and shrugged her shoulders. She knew it should hurt more but after everything the man did and even in his death... well it wasn’t her place to feel bad for her sperm donor now was it. Hanabi would cry about it but her sister also harboured the hate her father had shown to her. Not that it mattered, she didn’t live there. 

“Hanabi-nee will be sad. Neji will comfort her, she doesn’t see me as a sister anyways,” Hinata shrugged to that one to. “Other then that, we won the war”

Aizawa patted her on the shoulder and she smiled. All was well for now. All was well.


End file.
